


Her Guardian Angel

by FanceyLancey



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Guardian Angel, Help, Original Character(s), Romance, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanceyLancey/pseuds/FanceyLancey
Summary: After nearly killing herself, Kate, a gentle soul, is saved by Emily, a girl from out of town, who begins to spend time trying to help Kate and bring her back from a dark place in life.





	Her Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> YO SO MENTIONS OF SUICIDE PLEASE DON’T READ IF YOU ARE EASILY BOTHERED BY THESE THINGS

As she walked down the road she glanced around. A frown was plastered on her face. Her name, Kate. Her eyes lost the kindness and willingness to help, messy hair framed her shoulders and her round face void of its usual smile. Few times she almost disappeared, losing the name along with her existence, often feeling unwanted and uncared for. She had been kicked out of her home during her sophomore year but still tried her hardest to smile. Many times she thought about death, and killing herself but kept moving telling herself, "Someone will save you from this fate", but not truly believing that herself. She had finally giving up and was roaming the streets waiting for people to disappear into there homes. Most shops were closed or working on closing. Only a few walked the streets or drove the road. As she got closer to her destination she stopped leaning on a wall. She followed the dirt road up the public hiking path, the city below settled at the bottom of a large mountain.

“Jump”

The voices in her head told her as she approached the ledge often used by high schoolers for parties or the occasional suicide. “End it.” She knew her quiet life full of disappointments would stop if she just could gather the courage to finally jump. Kate often found herself here on quiet nights with her feet dangerously close to the edge only stopped by a small fence

“It will stop.”

She sat in front of the fence and her eyes wandered down the steep hill to the city tears building at the edges of her eyes. Was life always like this, a back and forth between her thoughts and logic? When had she become so void of the will to live? It surely was sometime after she graduated high school, maybe when she returned to the home to speak with her parents only to see the ‘for sale’ sign in the yard or possibly when she wanted to visit a friend who had seemingly forgotten of her shortly after they finished high school.

“Jump!”

Kate knew life was hard but never thought her brain would be so for the idea of killing herself when hardships arrived. Overdose or a gun seemed hard of a death the effort it would take to save money to get pills or a gun with bullets. She stood lifting her foot and placing it on the other side of the fence there were several feet between the barrier and the steep drop that had surely taken lives before. The voices in the girl’s head softened as she moved inch by inch, foot by foot closer to the drop.

“Don't.”

Arms wrapped around her and pulled her back, falling into the lap of her saver.

“It's not worth it, you have so much!”

Looking up she sees a girl smiling down at her the smile reaching all the way to the woman’s dark eyes as she let out a sigh of relief. As Kate scanned the face of her savior she realized that she couldn’t be much older than herself.

“I'm Emily. I will save you, please just trust me.”

Kate started sobbing, realizing that someone saved her, someone cared that she be okay. Emily smiled hugging Kate and ruffling her hair. Emily grabbed a jacket wrapping it around Kate and picked up the thin girl carefully. Emily moved carefully as she stepped back over the fence her path to her small cloth top, Jeep. Setting Kate in the back then getting in the drivers seat.

“We don’t have to be friends... I am just her to help you don’t have to stay with me but I will offer you a home, somewhere you can make your own.”


End file.
